Kunoichi Sleepovers
by themodestmouse
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had a sleepover. A tape was made and now they might just be regretting what was on it... Barely any Kaka/Saku as well as a hint of Kaka/The Girls, One-shot


Disclaimer: Aha, I don't own Naruto. Enough said about that.

Authors Note: This is just a little one-shot of something that came to me. Just for a little muse-amusement!

* * *

Kunoichi Sleepovers

Type: One-Shot

By: Posada93

Pairings: Implied Kaka/Saku, Slight Kaka/The Girls (all in good fun though! :D)

* * *

"Oh my—Ino!"

Some of the girls fretted by crawling away in a fit of giggles as they wrapped themselves in the comfortable quilts that belonged to the Harunos.

The three girls, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata giggled nervously as they watched their blond haired friend made a rather sexual innuendo out of a hand sign. The girl grinned misceviously as her slender body rested back upon the sheets and pillows that were askew across the room.

"Ino-Pig your such a pervert!"

Sakura laughed as her blush started to subside.

The blond gave a witty grin and flipped her hair,

"Am not! I'm just very skilled in the duty of a kunoichi."

Teneten snorted loudly her arms folding as she retorted back at the blond,

"What's that suppose to mean, Ino?"

Sakura blinked and after a few seconds of Ino giving a sly smirk the shy girl that was Hinta gave a gasp. Ino gave a beaming grin and responded,

"I mean really girls, why do you think they set up the teams with _one_ girl and two guys?"

Silence.

Sakura let her eyes widen gently. She hadn't even realized that…that… it was true. There was a girl placed with two boys. Maybe it was just the ratio…or maybe it was something else.

Ino gave a giggle and bounded up as she grabbed her bag.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

The girl shoveled her hand in her back and pulled out something…

"Lets make a video."

The other three blushing girls looked at eachother then nodded vigorously curious to what their perverted Ino leader had in mind.

--

_The Next Day._

"Aggghhh!!"

A displeasured and annoyed groan came from the blond headed ninja. Sitting on the edge of the bridge where team seven always met gave the same boring appearance. Beside him was a non moving and ill-sociable Sasuke. The raven haired boy frowned,

"Hn."

Naruto folded his arms tightly his orange jumpsuit wrinkling.

"They're both late!"

The young ninja let his eyes squint downward as it to inspect his feet thouroughly. Sauske made another fatal attempt for communication.

"Hn."

"I mean I can understand Kakashi being late but Sakura?! She's usually the first one here! What the hell is going on?!"

The blond haired boy stomped around.

"Dobe, maybe she's just sick."

Naruto stopped and considered the thought.

"…Well she is a medic nin…"

Sasuke sighed inwardly, _I should leave._

Though it seemed he was too late for that. A taller figure came casually walking toward them hands calmly folded in the pockets of his jounin uniform.

"Yo."

A happy eye arc came however the air hung of silence and the sliver haired jounin opened his eye to see a unhappy Sasuke (but what's new about that?) and a unhappy and loud Naruto.

And yet, there was no pink haired kunoichi.

"Something wrong boys?"

The older male asked calmly his eye settin on Naruto before resting to Sasuke.

"Uh- yeah! Besides you being a few hours late—Sakura's late too!"

The jounin raised a brow calmly as he tried to reason with the blond haired boy,

"I see. Well, perhaps she's sick?"

"Pfft! I doubt it! Something must be wrong, Kakashi-sensei! Can we go check on her—please—please—pleeeeasse?!"

Sasuke frowned as his hair covered his eye in a unhappy way. Naruto was so annoying.

Kakashi glanced around and sighed carefully before letting a hand come and scratch behind his head.

"Ah… sure. I don't think we're going to be able to do much with a storm coming anyways."

The ninja glanced up to the cloudy skies. Naruto gave a yip of glee and started to briskly walk in the direction of their absent teen's home.

_If anything she probably slept in. _Sasuke commented to himself as he too wished he could have slept a little later today.

Sakura's house wasn't too far off from where they were. Just a few blocks down and there resided a apartment complex that looked not too shabby.

As usual Kakashi shoved his nose in the precious of precious books, Icha Icha. Sasuke trudged behind Naruto in a emotionless state. And Naruto led the way as he bounded up to the room that was suppose to be Sakura's.

"Hey Naruto, don't just—"

The door slammed open and a blond headed boy bounded in the room.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Kakashi frowned being unable to finish how Naruto shouldn't have barged in. The jounin rolled his eyes and carefully watched. He could already tell that nobody was home.

Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes. Well, no need to knock anymore… He trailed his way in.

"Sakura! Sakura? Hey—Sakura!!"

"Dobe, it's obvious she's not here."

"But- but- where could she be?"

Kakashi turned a page in his book an unwavering eye contently reading the adult content.

Sasuke shrugged gently letting arms fold across his chest bitterly as he closed his eye in a sigh.

"Well, she's obviously not here—lets leave and—"

Sasuke stopped hearing a rustle of a drawer open and a fit of giggles,

"Buaha—hey guys check this out!!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto standing by Sakura's dresser. In both of his hands was a small… thong.

Naruto grinned huge and waved it around,

"Sakura wears a thong, sakura wears a thong!" The yellow haired boy chanted aloud as he pranced around.

Sasuke couldn't help but glance at the little undergarment and wonder if it really was Sakuras. Would she really wear that?

Kakashi's eye twitched once and he sighed defeated, _That's slightly awkward. _The jounin kept the comment to himself.

"Naruto," the jounin started, " put that down. Sakura would kill you if she saw you in her stuff."

Naruto ignored the older man for a moment and went around the room trying to pick off anything of interest.

He picked up a jacket and frowned,

"Hey, isn't this Hinata's jacket?…"

He glanced over to the other side of the room.

"And aren't those Tenten's scrolls?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"And—and—that's that's Ino's bag…"

…

"Heeyyy… What were they all doing at Sakura's house?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes trying to get over that fact that Sakura actually wore thongs.

"Obviously they were having a sleep over, Naruto."

"A sleepover?"

Kakashi peered over his book his face still red tinted from the thong incident.

"Girls have sleepovers, Naruto. It's a girl thing."

Naruto blinked.

"Hay Sasuke—why don't we ever have sleepovers?"

Kakashi snorted once in laughter. Sasuke looked appauled.

"Because that's just weird…"

"Oh no it's not! We can make homemade video's like the girls did!"

Kakashi blinked.

Sasuke blinked.

They both saw a small disk in the blond boy's hand. Kakashi blinked again.

"Naruto, where did you get that?"

It was on the floor.

Sasuke blinked still. Videos…

Naruto grinned madly.

"Well, aren't you guys curious?"

He pointed to the disk then the DVD player.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi hesitated then took a seat infront of the TV. Naruto gave a winning grin and popped the CD in.

Naruto took his place on the floor right infront of the TV while Sasuke took the couch and Kakashi stood beside the couch.

The video came to life as there were numerous giggles and the video camera was set on the ground.

"_Ino, this is so embarrassing!"_

"_Hehe, Why Sakura? Nobody is going to see this. We're just gona watch it at every sleepover."_

_The camera angle moved and there was a large close up on a blond girls face. It was obvious that she had gotten makeup on for the camera. The girl gave an award winning smile and set the camera down in front of the four girls. They were all placed in their PJ's and most of them had makeup on. There was a blush on most of their faces but that could have just been the makeup. Ino seemed the most confident of the group. Then there was a pretty little Sakura who sat a little rigid but calmly. Then there was Tenten her hair put up cutely and her eyes twinkling. Finally there was a timid little Hinata who looked so adorable in makeup. _

None of the men watching this said anything. They stared slightly confused but watched as the tape kept rolling.

"_Well this is a video of the Hidden Leaf Village's cutest Kunoichi!"_

_Ino bounced from her spot and struck a pose. Sakura gave a giggle and made a cute peace sign toward the camera. Tenten waved enthusiastically and Hinata gave a small blush._

_The announcer of the video gave a grin and stepped forward,_

"_And we're going to list the top four reasons why there are girls on a three man team! We all wrote down one reason and put it in this hat!"_

_The other three girls nodded nervously. They grabbed a fluffly looking dress up hat and it seemed to have something in it. The camera cut and went black for a moment._

In that moment the boys stayed silent. Sasuke thought to himself, _What the hell?_

_The camera was then focusing in on Ino—the "star" of the show. She pulled the hat to her chest and let her hand slip inside it. She pulled out a piece of paper. Opening it hastily she smiled as she read the words,_

"_Reason one: So the other boy's won't kill each other."_

_Ino rolled her eyes and continued to explain._

"_Well it's obvious that there has to be some discipline in the group! I mean if there weren't girls to boss these boys around everyone would have their necks wrung."_

_The other girls in the background nodded. The camera then skipped and focused on a new person, it was Tenten. She grabbed her tiny slip of paper out of the hat and read aloud cheerfully,_

"_Reason Two: So Kohona won't be trashed."_

_Sakura butted in and made a demanding statement,_

"_Exactly! This town would be a mess if there weren't girls to clean up after these slobs! I mean look at Naruto! That boy has ramen pouring out of his ears for god sakes!"_

_The girls laughed hard and Ino snorted,_

"_Haha—oh my god, same with Chogi—I can literally follow him with his crumb trail!!"_

_The girls rolled on the ground laughing hard. _

Meanwhile in the real world Naruto was having a fit.

"Ah! The nerve! I would never let ramen go to waste! I'm not messy!!"

The boy whined and Sasuke actually 'shushhed' him in a snapping way. Naruto pouted gently and watched.

_Next was Hinata. She looked shy on camera and the hat was shoved toward her. She took a slip of paper and read it inwardly. Her eyes grew wide and she gave a flushing blush that crept to her face._

_"Ah, common Hinata! Don't chicken out! Go on—say it!"_

_"Yeah Hinata, it's okay."_

_"Hey girl, it's just us."_

_Hinata glanced to her friends then gave a timid smile before speaking._

_"Reason three: So we can have hot shinobi to train with their shirts off."_

_The girl gave a timid squeal and hit her face which was now giggling madly. The other girls came to the picture as they giggled and hugged Hinata as they knew that it was probably not Hinata that wrote that one._

_Finally, Sakura came into the picture holding a piece of paper. She still looked flushed from the giggling fits and laugher from before but now she looked just giddy and glad. She glanced nervously at the camera and lowered her eyes shyly,_

_"Well, um…here goes nothing…"_

_The girl unwrapped the paper to reveal words. She started reading and it look like she hadn't even read the thing in her mind first,_

_"Reason Four: So we can keep our hot sensei's to ourselves…"_

_The girl looked like she stopped breathing and her face grew incredibly red. She dropped the paper and shot a hot glaring look at Ino who was now laughing her ass off in the background._

_"INO-PIG—YOU SET ME UP!!"_

_The other girls were laughing very hard in the background and it seemed like Ino started to run around the apartment as a pink haired kunoichi followed._

While this was happening in the tape, all three of the boys blinked once. Kakashi's eye widened considerably.

_"Oh common Sakura!! You know you have the hots for Kakashi-sensei!!"_

_The girl roared with laugher as a fuming and embarrassed Sakura was caught. She stuttered once then spoke,_

_"O-oh please, Ino. That's just—weird!!"_

_Tenten sat infront of the camera and fixed her hair gently. A giggling Hinata sat beside her and soon enough the chasing was over and the girls seemed to be sitting a circle not caring that the camera was still on them. Tenten grinned,_

_"Well hey, I wouldn't mind getting some of that from Asuma-sensei. He's soo sexy!!"_

_Ino gave Tenten a exasperated sigh and nodded,_

_"Oh, how lucky I am!!"_

_Hinata gave a giggle and a tiny blush and commented,_

_"I think Sakura is the luckiest…With Kakashi-sensei and all…"_

The silver haired sensei looked shocked. Even…even Hinata?

_Ino and Tenten seconded that motion as for a moment they all seemed to daydream about that. Sakura was blushing madly and shook her head once trying to rid the thoughts coming in her mind. Ino gave a purr and held a pillow closely to her chest,_

_"God, I would kill for an hour with him and that dirty book of his… I say we all go up and rape him."_

The jounin in the room looked like his face was flushing red.

_Tenten snorted with laughter,_

_"Haha, yeah right—he'd kick our ass!"_

_Ino hesitated then nodded and looked seductive._

_"Well then maybe he'd get to rape us…"_

By now the males cheeks were ten shades redder.

_Hintata gave a tiny whimper at the thought and looked flushed. The three girls had to admit that even though that sounded so wrong, they probably wouldn't have minded it._

_Sakura looked lost as she stared at them. She let her eyes shyly look at the camera before snapping to them,_

_"Ugh- common guys—that's my sensei you're fantasizing about!"_

_Ino got on all fours and leaned over to Sakura giving a kissy face._

_"Awww, Sakura, you can't admit it? You know Kakashi-sensei is one fine piece of man and you sooooo wanna tap that!!"_

Naruto and Sasuke were utterly shocked.

_Tenten and Hinata howled in laugher. Sakura looked flushed and she fidgeted. Tenten gave her a curious look,_

_"Ah, common girl, it's just us here! We won't teeeelll!!"_

_Her voice trailed out in a whine. The three girls wanted to know what was on Sakuras mind. Even Hinata looked interested if Sakura had the hots for her sensei._

_Sakura on the spotlight hesitated then looked at the camera. Her jade green eyes peered into the camera before closing as she couldn't resist to smile. The three girls stared intently. Finally Sakura sighed and gave in._

_"Oh what the hell… your right. Kakashi **is** one fine piece of ass."_

_"AAAHH!!"_

_"Ohmygawddd!"_

_"I knew it!!"_

_The girls squealed in a girly laughter as they fell to the floor rolling around. The camera beeped once then all went blank._

The tape edjected from the player and the rest grew silent. Non of them spoke a word for a few moments as the events that were just seen in the tape were soaking in.

Finally after a minute or so, the blond haired kid turned. He looked at his two comrades in confusion then stared up at Kakashi.

"How do you DO that?"

Sasuke even looked astonished. It was so…so…unexpected for all the girls to have such a thing for…for well, Kakashi. And out of all people, they had to choose Kakashi-sensei? The lazy, silver haired, pervert, weirdo.

The sliver haired jounin stared at the blank TV screen and it seemed that Naruto had said something to him. Of course, the older man knew that all little girls had their crushes…but… but… on him?! _Good grief. _The masked man remembered the dirty words that came out of the blond Ino's mouth. An hour with him and his book. Good god…

And then there was Sakura. She seemed shy in front of the camera. And when the girls had started their raving over him she looked slightly more shy. Then…she had just called him a fine piece of ass. Good gracious.

The man blinked and straightened and suddenly he looked lazy again and he glanced to the boy's. Naruto had grabbed the tape and was now starting to walk toward the door. Kakashi quickly took it from him,

"Ah… I think not."

"What?! Kakashi-sensei—this is major dirt!!"

The jounin frowned and held it up so Naruto couldn't get it.

"I said no. That's thievery and we need to respect our comrade."

"But..she…she!!"

Kakashi stood by the door and sighed.

"Lets just leave before she comes—"

Silence came to the room as Naruto and Sasuke stared at the door. In the open doorway there was new figures.

Four small girls had stopped giggling and their chatting as they stared blankly at the three men in their room.

Kakashi looked behind his eyes looking over his shoulder.

There in the door way was Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They had soda in their hands and they were still dressed in their pajamas. They all stared at the boys. And the boy's stared back.

Sakura had a dry mouth as she stumbled on her words,

"U-uh…g-guys?"

Naruto gave her a tiny glare then frowned as he folded his arms,

"Hello Sakura, Ino, Tenten…Hinata."

Sasuke gave a small 'hn' and looked away.

Sakura spoke up for the girls still in a state of shock. The boy's had come to her room? They had come in her room!? She breathed out shakily,

"What…what are you doing in my room?"

Sasuke took the pleasure to speak,

"Dobe here wanted to see what happened to you. You didn't come to training."

Sakura nodded slowly then spoke again, still in shock,

"I-I thought I told you I wasn't…"

She trailed off as Hinata nudged her arm. She glanced to her girls and they were staring. They were staring at the gloved hand that held a disk.

And the beholder of that glove was non other that Kakashi Hatake—the Copy Ninja.

The girls looked mortified as they realized something: That was the tape. Their tape from last night. And their faces read the same horror.

By this time Naruto and Sasuke were starting to walk past the girls and Naruto grumbled something along the lines of, 'Why does _he_ get all the girls?'

So it was true. By this time Ino's jaw was dropped slightly and Tenten and Hinata were growing pale. Sakura stood there in pure horror. As the two shinobi left their eyes didn't cease to leave the tape. Only until Kakashi gave a sigh and moved.

His hand raised behind his head gently as he lowered the one with the tape.

"Sakura next time you want to skip training could you please tell me? Because I doubt Naruto can remember anything past the next time he goes out for ramen."

Kakashi let a gentle eye settle on the pink haired kunoichi as she stifled when her name was spoken. Her eyes were still on the tape. He glanced to it and raised it a little to inspect it. The girls stifled in their breathing and he caught that. His one lone onyx eye glanced up and theirs couldn't help but to look up at him.

"And I assume this is yours?"

"_Oh common Sakura!! You know you have the hots for Kakashi-sensei!!"_

Kakashi felt a small smirk coming to his lips as he had motioned to the tape. This tape… It was total blackmail. But then again, they were just young little girls that had a more than obsessive, gigantic, creepy crush on him. He raised a hand and motioned for them to come closer.

Sakura and her girls stopped breathing for a moment as the sensei looked at the tape. Oh god. He had watched it. All three of the had watched that tape! Hinata looked pale. But as he glanced back at them they all glanced away nervously until they saw his hand motion them over silently.

Hesitantly, the girls took a few steps over, until they made a tiny semi circle around him.

"_God, I would kill for an hour with him and that dirty book of his… I say we all go up and rape him."_

The jounin glanced down at them slyly as their blushing faces couldn't help but to look up at him. All the girls were wondering the same thing.

What was Kakashi-sensei going to do?

Was he going to show it to all the jounin?

Was he going to show it to the whole city?

Oh lord. There were so many possibilities. The jounin let his mouth curve to a smirk carefully. He could smell their fear and embarrassment as it was clearly shown on their face.

"_Oh what the hell… your right. Kakashi __**is**__ one fine piece of ass."_

He bent over slightly his hand sticking out the tape gently held between his fingers and his thumb. A lazy but now sly eye slowly crept from each of the girls eyes as soon he spoke in a gentle voice,

"I won't tell if you don't."

He whispered to them in a secret like manner all his eye making contact with each and every one of them.

And of course with this he had them all blushing to their toes. He gave a small dark but handsome chuckle before letting a hand raise and ruffle at Hinata's hair. The poor girl looked like a deer in headlights.

Sakura slowly looked at him with wide eyes, her cheeks ten shades darker then before. Oh my lord. He knew what she had called him...a... a fine peice of ass! Oh god...she was doomed! She slowly took the tape from his hand as he let go willingly.

He gave them a happy arch of an eye and slowly rose. He walked past them calmly, sticking both hands in his pockets. He walked through the doorway and smirked carefully his back to them,

"Goodbye to the _cutest_ hidden leaf village kunoichi."

The man gave another chuckle and shut the door behind him. He casually walked down the hallway looking smug. Three…two…

"OH…MY…GAWDDD!"

Kakashi could hear the squeals of the girls in the room. The man gave a gentle smile an tiny arch in his eye as he smugly wondered what tomorrow was going to bring when he'd have to train the young pink haired kunoichi that supposedly called him 'a fine piece of ass'.

"Reason Four: So we can keep our hot sensei's to ourselves…"

* * *

Authors Note: I really did enjoy writing this! I hope you all liked it and thought it was entertaining!! Reviews are welcomed! No flames, thanks


End file.
